


All Night Long

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (horny hours were open), (idk) - Freeform, (it's gross smut), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Breeding, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: “I’ve missed being able to touch you like this,” Jongwoon traced kisses all over Hyukjae’s body, going downwards. Both of his hands were now stroking the younger man’s sides. Once Jongwoon reached Hyukjae’s trousers, he lifted himself a bit and started working on them, “You under me, feeling every part of your body, tasting your skin and your scent being all around me.”
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> This started as normal smut and went a bit left. It's not too kinky or anything like that, but it may not be for the liking of some people.  
> Also idk what happened with the middle part, there was no inspiration for it, so yeah.  
> Also the timeline is supposed to be this year, nothing specific, just recent.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy.

The door opened harshly, colliding with the wall of the room and was closed as severely. Two bodies entered the space. The men’s hands were instantly on each other as soon as the door was closed behind them. Their limbs were rushing, trying to get the pieces of clothing off their bodies. 

  
Jongwoon grabbed the younger man by the neck and kissed him feverishly. Hyukjae was fumbling with getting his jacket off while his lips were preoccupied with Jongwoon’s.  
“Hyung, wait, wait,” Hyukjae said after moving away from the older man. He successfully had pulled his jacket off, which, was now abandoned on the floor. “Are you sure no one saw us?” Jongwoon found the worry in the younger man’s voice unreasonable. 

  
“C’mon, Hyuk, we’re not doing this for the first time. Have a bit of trust in us,” Jongwoon responded. The two men were walking further into the room even if the younger one was voicing-out his doubts. “I think we have a bit of an experience.” The older man smiled gingerly, throwing his own jacket on the nearby sofa.

  
“Yeah, but Kyuhyun has been giving us weird glances from time to time. I don’t know what to think with him.” Hyukjae rebutted.

  
“He’s a weird kid; don’t pay attention to him,” Jongwoon tried to take the other man’s mind off the topic. He reached for Hyukjae’s tee and grabbed the hem. Jongwoon lifted the top without much struggle from his partner. 

  
“Sure, but his “spidey-senses” are very well developed,” Hyukjae’s voice was muffled, by the clothing that was being removed, from him, but it didn’t stop him talking, “You know I won’t be surprised if he already knows,”

  
“Are you quite done yet?” Without Hyukjae realizing, the two men had reached their destination – the bed, which Hyukjae softly bumped into. He looked at the older man’s face now. The expression of Jongwoon was one of amusement and adoration.

  
“I-“ Hyukjae couldn’t continue as his back bounced on the bed behind him. He had a bit of surprised look on his face. It relaxed as soon as Jongwoon hovered above him. The older man’s arms and legs placed on each side of Hyukjae. The younger man extended his arm, his hand caressing the side of Jongwoon’s face. The older man moved forward and started kissing Hyukjae’s neck. Hyukjae moved his hand in Jongwoon’s hair; his fingers tracing every lock on the older man’s head. 

  
“It’s been far too long,” Jongwoon said in a hushed voice between kisses. He moved his right hand, placing it on Hyukjae’s waist. Jongwoon touched the man adoringly, caressing the warm skin.

  
“Yeah,” Hyukjae responded, his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. A shudder spread through his body under the cold touch of Jongwoon’s hand, but he didn’t mind it. Every touch and kiss was sending electricity all over his body that went straight to his groin. 

  
“I’ve missed being able to touch you like this,” Jongwoon traced kisses all over Hyukjae’s body, going downwards. Both of his hands were now stroking the younger man’s sides. Once Jongwoon reached Hyukjae’s trousers, he lifted himself a bit and started working on them, “You under me, feeling every part of your body, tasting your skin and your scent being all around me.”

  
“And we know how needy you are. Ouch!” A sharp pinch left a red mark on Hyukjae’s stomach. That didn’t stop him to comply with Jongwoon when he was trying to remove his trousers. He lifted his butt and once the piece of clothing was off, Hyukjae moved further on the bed. 

  
“Stop with the jokes when we’re about to fuck,” Jongwoon said as he got up on the bed, trying to remove his shirt. Hyukjae got up on his knees, pulled the older man by the shirt’s placket. Their lips met with a searing passion. Jongwoon’s left hand travelled from Hyukjae’s arm to his back, stopping at the younger man’s butt. Jongwoon grabbed him and squeezed the buttocks. He massaged it for a bit and moved his hand inside the boxers, spreading one of the cheeks from the other. Hyukjae whined in the kiss and bucked his hips forward, searching for friction. Two hands gripped Hyukjae’s hips, and his thrusts were matched. A moan escaped Hyukjae’s lips, and he had to move away from Jongwoon’s lips. He clutched the older man’s shoulder as their bodies moved in unison; the dry humping making their cocks harder by each passing moment. 

  
“Aaah, hyung,” Hyukjae moaned in Jongwoon’s ear as he placed his chin on the free shoulder. The hand that wasn’t holding Jongwoon’s shoulder, Hyukjae grabbed the hem of the shirt with. 

  
Jongwoon smiled at his partner’s sensitivity. It wasn’t hard to make Hyukjae putty in his hands, but the younger man’s reactions were always arousing, and Jongwoon felt a strong twist in his abdomen. Jongwoon moved his head a bit and started sucking behind Hyukjae’s ear. He knew that would get him a big reaction. As predicted Hyukjae, buckled his hips forward harshly and released a lewd moan. 

  
“H-hyung, I’ll come b-before, aaah, we are able to-to do much,” 

  
“I’m hoping to make you come as much as possible, tonight,” Jongwoon responded. He moved Hyukjae’s head, locked eyes with the younger man as he moved his free hand in his boxers and grabbed his shaft. Hyukjae closed his eyes when he felt the cold hand enveloping his sensitive cock, releasing a muted gasp. He wanted to throw his head back, but it was met by a hand that pushed it upwards. Hyukjae tried to crack his eyes open a bit, and he could see his hyung’s concentrated gaze on him. The hand on his cock never stopped its motions – they were slow and deliberate, each move sending jolts through Hyukjae’s system. 

  
Jongwoon played with the head for a while, smearing the pre-cum before lowering the boxers a bit, just enough for the top of the cock to be shown. Jongwoon cast his eyes downwards and looked at the head that was red by now. He felt Hyukjae shudder under him and looked up again to see the younger man sway a bit.   
“Hold on me if you are unsteady,” Jongwoon’s raspy voice shook Hyukjae from his blissful daze. He looked at the older man and nodded weakly. Hyukjae moved his right hand, grasping Jongwoon’s hip. The older man moved forward and locked their lips together in a slow-burning kiss. Jongwoon didn’t stop stroking Hyukjae’s cock. His motions became faster, and he swallowed every sound that came out of the younger man’s throat. 

  
Jongwoon swiftly pulled down the bothersome boxers, exposing Hyukjae’s shaft completely. With his free hand, Jongwoon grabbed the balls and tugged them. Hyukjae sucked in air and moved his hips forward. He whined Jongwoon’s name between groans. The older man lowered his head and put the cock in his mouth.   
Hyukjae had his eyes closed and didn’t expect the action from the older man. His hips buckled fucking Jongwoon’s mouth. Jongwoon restrained him by holding Hyukjae’s hips steadily in place. He licked the shaft proficiently and felt Hyukjae burying his fingers in his hair. Jongwoon bobbed his head up and down a few times before moving away from the member with a pop. 

  
Jongwoon moved his attention on the balls while continuously stroking the cock. He licked and sucked steadily, getting turned on by Hyukjae’s voice.   
“H-hyung, I’m- I’m close,” the younger man spoke with an unsteady voice. Jongwoon moved upwards, without stopping the stroking while leaving a trail of kisses on Hyukjae’s body from his stomach to his chest. He stopped there, sucking on one of the harden nibs. He pulled on it with his teeth and earned a deep moan from Hyukjae. Jongwoon continued moving by kissing the younger man’s collarbones and onto his neck. He finished by Hyukjae’s ear. 

  
“Do it, then,” he licked his ear and sucked on it. “Come,” Jongwoon sped up his stroking. Hyukjae’s breathing became erratic. He threw his head back. Jongwoon watched his partner’s face that was full of ecstasy and could feel the pool of desire, lower in his stomach. His cock was aching for attention. 

  
Hyukjae erupted in his hand, spurting his load on the bed and his stomach, making a mess. Jongwoon could see the slight twitching of the younger man’s body as he continued jerking the sensitive member. Hyukjae fell backwards on the bed, taking deep breaths. Jongwoon moved his hand from Hyukjae and licked the liquid from it.  
Hyukjae opened his eyes as Jongwoon did that and couldn’t believe himself how arousing he found it. As if sensing, the older man locked his gaze with him and grinned. Hyukjae palmed Jongwoon’s bulge through his clothes and squeezed it.

"I need this. Some-somewhere in me, now,” Hyukjae said between heavy breaths.

“Who’s needy, now?” Jongwoon arched an eyebrow at Hyukjae and let out a surprised yelp when the younger man pulled him by the shirt. 

  
“Now!” Hyukjae said intensely, getting his point across strongly. They both knew he wasn’t the one in control, but damn it, he just wanted to get railed as soon as possible.

  
“Have you been pent up, love? Wanting to get the frustration out of your system?” The deep husky voice of Jongwoon sent shivers all over Hyukjae’s body. His breath ghosted over the younger man’s ear, which amplified the feeling by hundred.

  
Hyukjae’s hold on the shirt got weaker as Jongwoon moved his face in front of the younger man. Jongwoon captured his lips, sneaking his tongue inside Hyukjae's mouth. The older man traced his fingers along Hyukjae’s hips, drawing little circles on them. Jongwoon moved away from Hyukjae and started undressing.  
“Don’t worry, love, I’ll help you with that,” as sweet as Jongwoon sounded, Hyukjae knew how to read the older man. His eyes were glistening with lust and intensity. By the end of their “session”, Hyukjae wouldn’t be able to form a coherent thought. He silently watched Jongwoon unbuttoning his shirt for a while before he pushed himself upwards. Hyukjae reached forward to grab the older man’s trousers and get them off.

* * *

Hyukjae was sure that his hips would be bruised with the way Jongwoon was holding them; piercing through the skin with his blunt nails. The older man was pounding in him with brute force that Hyukjae had been craving for a while now. Jongwoon thrusts were deep, erratic and rapid. Heavy grunts spilt from his lips while he was making Hyukjae a whining mess under him. 

  
The room had become more humid than it was a while ago from the heat of their bodies. Their skin covered with a layer of sweat that was shiny in the lowly lit room. The sounds from their voices and the slapping of skin were surrounding them like a soundproof wall; they weren’t able to hear anything else.

  
“I-I’m close, ahhh, mmmf,” Hyukjae mumbled erratically. Jongwoon didn’t say anything, just continued railing in the younger man. He did move his right hand, grabbing Hyukjae’s cock and started to jerk it. Hyukjae keened, trying to move his hips back and forward, forgetting that Jongwoon was keeping him in place. His climax came hard, his whole body tensing. He released his load all over the bed, creating a mess. Hyukjae felt limp after coming but Jongwoon was still fucking him from behind. His moves were slower than before, but they were deeper than before. Hyukjae could feel Jongwoon’s whole cock stretching his walls, pulsating in him. 

  
The older man moved forward, pushing his body on top of Hyukjae, making the younger man slump on the bed. Hyukjae huffed as Jongwoon’s whole weight landed on him, but the older man soon lifted himself. He propped his hands on either side of Hyukjae and continued fucking him. Hyukjae felt his shoulder being bitten not long after. The familiar warmness in him that he felt from behind was soon released. It was filling him up as Jongwoon stood still letting it spill inside. The grunts Jongwoon was making vibrated in Hyukjae’s ear and on his skin. He felt goosebumps rising all over his body.

  
Jongwoon moved slowly in him after some time. Hyukjae felt the cum moving around. The older man came out of him and stretched his asscheeks apart.  
“Push it out,”

  
“Hyung, it’s already so dirty-“

  
“Do it,” 

  
Hyukjae buried his head in the pillow, being embarrassed by his hyung’s request. Nevertheless, he complied and moved his back muscles to release the load from his asshole. His inward muscles gaping outside as he squirted the semen out of his body. He felt the liquid leaking and leaving a trail on him.  
Two fingers entered him soon. Hyukjae snapped his head backwards and wailed. Jongwoon looked at him quickly before advancing forward. He licked Hyukjae’s ass from the bottom to the top while his fingers were moving quickly inside. Hyukjae didn’t have a lot of energy left in him, but he didn’t mind being used like that by his hyung if he didn’t have to do anything.

  
Not long after, Jongwoon pushed himself inside the warm and slick body of Hyukjae once again. It was easier to move inside this time around, but that didn’t reduce the heavenly feeling of his cock being sucked in. The remaining semen moved around, making the insides of Hyukjae even hotter. Both of them let out obscene moans as Jongwoon whipped his hips harshly and railed in an out of the younger man. 

  
Hyukjae should feel incredibly gross with all the semen that was smeared all over his body; with the way, he was being stuffed with it. But honestly, he couldn’t care less. Even more, he realized that he was slowly getting hard again. His hyung was relentlessly violating his prostate; the only thing Hyukjae was able to do was to be a moaning wreck. But his comfortable stance didn’t last for long as Jongwoon dragged his body upwards.

  
Hyukjae whined as his back rammed with the older man for support. Jongwoon whispered sweet words in his ear while he was abusing Hyukjae’s asshole. The older man cupped Hyukjae’s length gently and stroked it. The younger man keened. Soft bites were placed on the side of his neck, and Hyukjae tried protesting.

  
“H-hyung, no, not, visible, will see.” Hyukjae’s concern was that Jongwoon would leave visible traces of their physical activities that would be noticed. The older man put him at ease that he wouldn’t be too harsh, not to mark him, even if Jongwoon had the deep desire to do so. Having to see his marks on Hyukjae’s skin every day, out in the open, would fill him with immense pleasure, but alas they couldn’t indulge in this. Nevertheless, Jongwoon having the younger man close to him like that was good enough; more than good enough. It was ideal.

  
Every cry that came out from Hyukjae’s mouth, every touch that he received by him and every little muscle that Jongwoon was able to feel under his touch didn’t feel real. He had to constantly touch the younger man, to have him close to him, to believe that the moment was happening. 

  
“Aaah, hh-hyung, close, I’m close,” Hyukjae groaned softly. Jongwoon pulled out of him and turned Hyukjae to face him. He pushed him on the bed, on a less dirty part of it which ended up being the end of the furniture. Jongwoon put Hyukjae’s legs around his waist and entered him again; he trusted with a fast tempo in the younger man. Jongwoon leaned in to capture Hyukjae’s lips.

  
The new and old semen splashed out of Hyukjae’s asshole as Jongwoon fiercely pounded in him without stopping. Hyukjae cried in his mouth as he came untouched while the older man’s cum was stuffing him endlessly. Hyukjae was high on his orgasm for sometime before his head cleared. Hyukjae realized that Jongwoon was lazily moving in and out of him after he came back to his senses. His hyung was watching him with half-lidded eyes, his breaths quick, but he looked like he could for another round which Hyukjae was not ready for. 

  
“Hyung, I can’t, let’s stop,” Hyukjae said a bit breathlessly.

  
“I wasn’t thinking of it. I just wanted to stay for a bit longer in you. You feel so nice, filled with my cum; so warm and tight,” Jongwoon said with sultry voice while he didn’t stop moving idly in Hyukjae. 

  
“Don’t be gross,” Hyukjae closed his eyes as he let Jongwoon continue with his odd activities. 

  
“It feels so nice around my cock. I wish-“ Jongwoon continued just to get the younger man riled up for his satisfaction. 

  
“Shut up! You nasty old man,” Hyukjae raised his voice a bit and slapped lightly Jongwoon’s shoulder. Jongwoon moved closer to Hyukjae’s ear and whispered.

  
“I want to sleep buried in you,” the younger man couldn’t take it anymore and moved to stand up.

  
“I’m going to slap you if you don’t stop!” Jongwoon let out a hearty laugh as he moved closer to Hyukjae that slid away from him. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before speaking.

  
“Let’s clean up and sleep. Shall we?”

  
Hyukjae wore a sour look on his face but complied with the older man.


End file.
